The Myths and legends of Harry Potter
by Glowfish36
Summary: completed All about the names of the characters and the myths about them and why J.k. Rowling named them.


King's Cross Station, London- J.k. Rowling always had soft spots for trains especially King's Cross where her parents met and the train she was on when she was going to write Harry Potter, that was a very frustrating ride for her because a flow of ideas seized her at that moment and their was no pencil or paper.

-

Grey lady- Ravenclaw house spirit unlucky in or suffered the loss of a partner. Many mansions have been said to have a Grey lady inside.

-

Hermione-queen of Sicily (legend) ran away from a jealous king and was turned to stone. Just like in "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone," when Hermione is turned to stone by the Basilisk.

-

Dursley- J.k. Rowling took this name out of her imagination. She said, "doesn't the name sound dull and boring just like the characters? You try saying it."

-

Wizengamot- the wizard council that Harry has to face in, "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix," after the attack of Dementors. This name was named after the real council.

-

Cornish Pixies (legend)- these creatures annoy you and do tricky things they are basically tricksters and they will only stop when you take your jacket of and put it back on the other way round.

-

Kelpie- Gildery Lockhart lectures Hagrid on these tricky water demons in, "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." (Legend) the water demons are said to take a horse shape and stand near the edge of the water trying to people on their backs then they will drag the people inside the water. Some people also say that they are bad luck signs.

-

Merlin and Morgana- they appear on the chocolate frog card on the first train ride to Hogwarts. They were chosen because Merlin was the most powerful being on earth and Morgana because it was said he taught her or because she was his half sister and even that they held a rivalry.

-

Grindylows- The lizard like creatures that attempted to drag Harry to the bottom of the lake in, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. This was a Yorkish legend ment to scare children away from and lakes. "grindel" ment angry and "lake" ment low.

-

Red Cap- (legend) they appeared at battles and the only way to make them go away was to pray which was a little like casting a spell. Harry studies them in third year with Remus Lupin.

-

Edinburgh- J.k. Rowling chooses to have Hogwarts in the country because of several ties there and the love of the country. So any Scot's out there (apart from myself) you can be proud of your country.

-

Ronan-This name was so popular that the Celtic Saints all shared the name. They studied the stars and told stories about them.

-

Merrows- these mermaid like creatures were basically ugly with grayish skin and wild, dark, green hair. These creatures were found in the lake at Hogwarts in, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." The legend is these strange creatures can change to a human and get out of the water.

-

Nagini- (legend) the Man snake was called Naga and woman snake Nagini in Hinduism and Buddhism. A snake with many heads or sometimes half human half snake that makes an immortal potion which is what Voldermort wants.

-

Parvati- (Hermione's dorm mate) Hindu goddess

Padma- that means "lotus flower."

-

Gryffindor- a griffin, that was part lion, part eagle that was known for their courage.

-

Kappas- a Japanese demon that is covered in, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

-

Giant Squid- Which was said to be a really big Kelpie.

-

Phoenix- (legend) was said to die and be reborn after a fire and lived for five hundred years.

-

Sphinx- in the maze the sphinx was shaped exactly like the real sphinx in Egypt.

-

Remus Lupin- "lupus" means wolf, which gave J.k. Rowling the idea of the name Remus Lupin.

-

Hedwig- was the name of a saint.

-

Dumstrang- that was mainly a switch of sturm and strang.

-

Aragog- named after Arachnid who was a lady who weaved very well and defied the goddess and won. But she was turned into a spider.

- - -

I will probably be using some of these in my story (The Order of Elementals)


End file.
